


Songbound Oneshots

by trickytrick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Music Based OCs, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrick/pseuds/trickytrick
Summary: Oneshots with characters from my friends and I roleplay. I’ll be adding on to this, and uh, if you wanna know more about the characters, feel free to ask. Mostly pretty short, fluffy stories.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Songbound Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A little context- This rp takes place in a school for children who are called songbounds. All songbounds have a song linked to them, and have defects corresponding to their song.

Rooney was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His roommate, Nano, was out for the moment, probably dealing with some Cephas issue or being harassed by Tucker. But that didn’t matter to Rooney. What mattered right now was that he was alone. He groaned, running his hands through his hair. God, he was screwed. What was he going to do? He’d sure as hell never felt this way before, and dear god, he didn’t know what to do. He honestly couldn’t even properly pinpoint this feeling. Rooney groaned again, his ears twitching. God, his eyes are so stupidly pretty… and his smile is just so- No. Absolutely fucking not. Rooney shook his head, almost angrily, as if trying to dispel the thoughts. It was so much worse than he thought. Maybe… maybe he should talk to someone? Bee was always available, but…. no, no, she’d be far too excited. And besides, Bee had never expressed any interest in anyone like that before. So no. She wouldn’t do. He could always talk to Nano about it, but that sounded like absolute torture. The half-robot boy probably couldn’t even feel that way, and that left Tucker. Rooney cringed inward, surprised at himself for even thinking that. Rooney could barely stand the vain cat man, but… but he would have to do. Besides, it wasn’t like Rooney could talk to anyone else. Gathering up his resolve, Rooney sighed, hauling himself off his bed. He had a cat to talk to. 

Rooney arrived at Tucker’s dorm about a half hour later, having decided to check the dining hall and common room for him first, and totally not as a way to prolong this incredibly awkward chat. With a curse, Rooney raised his fist, knocking once on the door.  
He tapped his foot impatiently, only having to wait a couple of moments before Tucker called out “Coming!” and opened the door a few seconds later. The shock was plain to see on his face as he saw Rooney standing there, but it was quick to melt into an inviting smile. “Roo! Come on in! What’re you doing here?” Tucker stepped aside, allowing Rooney to walk in. Rooney grumpily obliged, stomping into the room and making a beeline to sit on Tucker’s bed.   
“I need to talk to you.” Rooney said, frowning heavily and staring at the floor, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Um, about what?” Tucker asked, shutting his door and sitting down next to Rooney.   
“Just like, uh, some personal stuff.” Rooney was still avoiding eye contact, and he looked super uncomfortable.  
Tucker paused for a moment, looking a bit confused. “...And that would be?” Tucker asked gently, trying to coax the information out of Rooney.  
“God, do I have to fucking say it?” Rooney groaned, burying his face in his hands. Ever so quietly, muffled by his hands, Rooney said, “I have a fucking crush.”   
Tucker’s face almost immediately lit up and he clasped his hands in front of him, a picture of glee. “You? Rooney? Have a crush? Oh my god!” Tucker grinned, leaning forward to look at Rooney, who was still covering his face. “Ooh, who is it? Is it Tate? Or Theo? Or is it maybe-“ The slyest grin crossed Tucker’s face now, and he lightly poked Rooney’s arm. “Jason?”   
Rooney only groaned into his hands, a small but noticeable blush crawling across his face. “Is it that obvious? Shit, I’m hopeless.” Rooney sighed deeply, rubbing at his cheeks, which he could feel growing hotter by the second.  
Tucker grinned widely, a picture of pure delight. “I knew it!! You’ve been acting so weird around him, and acting all defensive in the group chats, and-“ Tucker paused, noticing Rooney practically cringing into himself. It was at this moment that Rooney realized it would’ve been one thousand times better to talk to Bee. “I mean, it wasn’t that noticeable at all! I’m sure it’s only cause I know you and everything that it even-“   
Rooney cut him off, finally turning to look him in the eye. “Don’t fucking lie. Besides, I didn’t come here to be told how awful I am at hiding my emotions. I just need some… advice.”   
Tucker grinned, nodding. He could do advice! He was great at advice! “Okay, so here’s the deal-“ 

Several long, painstaking hours later, Rooney stood outside Jason’s dorm room, looking much better than he usually did. For one, he was no longer wearing his usual dark red hoodie, but instead a white button up shirt that actually revealed some arm! Scandalous. His hair was combed neatly back, Tucker somehow managing to work out all the spiky knots. Rooney also held a bouquet of small yellow flowers, courtesy of one of Bee’s many friends. Bee had somehow managed to get roped into this whole situation despite Rooney’s protesting, but he had to admit, the smile on her face after she learned that, ‘Her cranky best friend actually liked someone!!!’ was worth having Bee and Tucker pick out his outfit. In fact, if he looked down the hallway, he would probably still see the two, nervously watching him from one of the dorm room door frames.   
Well, Rooney supposed, it was now or never. Gathering up what little pride and resolve he had left, Rooney rapped on the door, anxiously rocking on his heels. After a moment the door cracked open and, oh fuck it was his room mate. A much shorter boy, if Rooney could recall, his name was Andrew, stood there, silently staring. After a moment he asked via telepathy, “...Yes?”  
Oh fuck, he hadn’t planned for this. “Um, is Jason around? And could I maybe, uh, speak to him? Privately?” Rooney was overcome with a most unusual sense of nervousness, and he didn’t know what to do.   
Andrew squinted up at Rooney for a moment before shrugging. “Uh, yeah sure, he’s in the room. I’ll just leave I guess.” Andrew quickly stepped around Rooney, walking off down the hall to do who knows what.   
Rooney tugged lightly at the neckline of his shirt, already feeling the growing blush advancing up his face. Quickly he stepped into the room before he talked himself out of it, and gently kicked shut the door behind him.   
Jason was lying on his bed, face mostly covered by his scarf as he read a book. It looked to be some sort of… historical horror? Books aside, Rooney immediately felt himself flush as soon as he saw Jason. His heart seemed to kick into overdrive, and his mouth immediately went dry. Oh fuck, he’s so adorable, what the fuck do I do?  
Jason looked up from his book, sending a smile towards Rooney. “Hey!” His gaze panned down to the flowers and a much more confused look crossed his face. “What’s all that for?”   
“Oh, uh, they’re um for you.” Rooney tumbled over his words, inwardly cringing at himself, before holding them out for Jason to take.   
Jason’s eyes shot a bit wide, but he smiled, placing the book down and standing up. He grabbed the flowers from Rooney, the stem around his hand immediately beginning to frost over. “Well, uh, thanks. Any reason for this, or…?” Jason asked, looking a bit confused.  
“Oh, well, uh,” Rooney blanked, screaming mentally. Remember what Bee and Tucker told you! “I wanted to, um, talk to you.”  
“Oh, okay.” Jason nodded, sitting back down on his bed and lightly patting the spot next to him for Rooney to sit too. “What about?”  
After a moment’s hesitation, Rooney awkwardly sat down, looking like a stiff doll. “Well, um, lately I-“ He frowned, unable to remember any of the advice Bee and Tucker had given him. “I- uh… You know what? Fuck it.” With one of his hands, Rooney tousled his hair, returning it to its normal style and turning to Jason. “Look. I really fucking like you. Like, I like you a lot. I can’t stop thinking about how pretty your eyes are, or how cute that scarf is on you, or how much I want to hold your fucking hand. I’m losing sleep over how much I like you. And yeah, I know you probably don’t like me back, and that’s fucking fine, but this’ll be such a relief to just get off my chest-“ Rooney was immensely blushing now, and kept trying to dodge looking Jason in the eye. At this point, Jason was also profusely blushing, his eyes a bit wide and his mouth held in an ‘O’ shape. Rooney continued rambling, “Don’t feel like you have to say you like me or anything, I just had to get th-“   
With a sudden speed, Jason grabbed Rooney’s shirt collar and pulled him closer before pressing a kiss to his lips. Rooney was shocked at first, eyes wide, before realizing !!! holy crap my crush is kissing me!!!! and immediately reciprocating it. After a moment, Jason pulled away, a big goofy grin on his face. “Of course I like you, you big dumbass. Now shut up and kiss me.”   
“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you enjoyed it! I don’t really know who’ll be reading this, but if you ended up here, thank you!


End file.
